


The Mind Reader

by SarahZorEL



Series: Kara Zor El's Ride Over To The Wild Side [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jess being legendary, LCorp, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mind Reading, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, SuperCorp, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Lena Luthor knows she really shouldn't and that it's totally wrong. But when she finds herself hearing the Kryptonian's inner most thoughts she can't help but have some fun.





	The Mind Reader

**

‘Rao she’s pretty.’

Lena was gobsmacked.

As it turned out even the Girl of Steel happened to find her attractive- _her being a_ _Luthor of all things. _

-and to be entirely truthful Lena couldn't quite comprehend it, of all the people in this world she’d never have thought a Super would ever have crush on her. Emphasis on  _thought_  because Lena in fact did know that she was overhearing something private that she shouldn't be allowed to hear right now. 

Over the years the CEO had gotten used to it, the hum and bustle of chatter in the background of her consciousness. It was like a buzzing bee that you could never quite swat away but had- _on occasion_ stung her and ruined the possibility of relationships left right and centre. 

_There were some things you should never have to know about your significant other._

This situation however intrigued her, she couldn't pretend she wasn't absolutely fascinated and completely over eager at the possibility of hearing the Kryptonian’s inner most thoughts… _as intrusive as that was._

_It wouldn't be her fault if she just happened to overhear a few things now would it?_ it’s not like she could help it after all.

With that- she’d figured she’d justified it to herself enough to keep on having a little fun and continue, overall it was worth it just to keep on witnessing the sneaking blush that had crept onto the superheroes facial features. 

Smirking the brunette turned to look directly at the super who was standing by the balcony door waiting for Lena's permission to enter. 

Swaying and jiggling her hips with a salacious glint to her green eyes that she knew for a fact was almost predatory- Lena sauntered around her desk until she was leaning with her back against the edge, her skirt purposefully riding up dangerously high against her thighs. “You can come in now Supergirl.”

Supergirl gulped, frozen solid. She could feel the heat crawl up her neck and the colour red tint her cheeks as she saw Miss Luthor sat up against the resin desk. 

As the words finally registered she mustered up as much courage as she could and made her way inside trying her damnedest not to melt on the spot. She couldn't help but wet her lips as her gaze started to flick over the CEO’s exposed skin. 

_‘Mesmerising’_ she thought, Heat pooling low through to her core at a rapid and insistent pace. Lena's lips quirked at that.

Delving into the main reason she had flown over to LCorp, they had started to discuss the possibility of Supergirl's presence at a few of Lena’s charity events and regular visits to Luthor Memorial Children's hospital to spend time with the kids.

As the night went on Lena had found the Supers mind wandering into some very _curious_  territory. Every time Lena would bend over or bend down she would get flashes of x rated images of Supergirl bending her over the desk, pinning her against the wall or standing with her head between her legs… it was _shameless_ and it was _totally turning the youngest Luthor on._

Eventually they both ended up sat on Lena's couch, Lena found herself gradually being drawn further and further in towards the blonde. Excitement of the situation overwhelming her. At one point she decided to rest a hand on Supergirls knee just to see the reaction she’d receive. 

The response internally was immediate much to Lena’s glee.. flashes of her palm moving up further towards Supergirls groin, moving past her red skirt and a lot of jumbled ‘Oh Rao Oh Rao Oh Rao’s’ thrown into the mix too. Lena was amazed at how composed Supergirl looked on the outside, the only obvious signs of her struggle was the hint of blush covering her cheeks. 

_She's good_ Lena hummed impressed.

As Supergirl continued talking Lena gently started to brush her fingers using the hand she already had on the girls knee across the velvety skin… from the outside it was a comforting gesture but Lena knew what she was doing and she couldn't back out now.

That was also when Lena got the best line of the night.. _‘Raooo I'm so wet, I'm gonna have to burn this suit by the time I get back tonight if she keeps that up.’_ The brunette couldn't hold back a laugh at that, quickly backtracking as soon as she saw the confused look on Supergirls contorted face.

Eventually they drifted into a friendly banter, deciding to put a stop to what they'd been doing for the time being and the CEO loved these moments, rare times were she really got to connect with the hero on a more personal _intimate_ level. 

It was always intriguing and rife with amusement and on top of it all it actually felt genuine.

Eventually after wearing themselves out talking, they'd descended into a comfortable silence. That was the point she’d really started to hear her. The thoughts were fast and swirling in a way she'd never experienced previously- _ordered like a jigsaw puzzle but one were you couldn't quite decide which piece to start with first._

Lena mused that perhaps this was the aliens anatomically different brain- and it's way of processing information. It was a barrage of thoughts..

  
_‘Lena's such a dork’_  
_‘I'll definitely have to go into Catco tomorrow’_  
_‘So she's exactly like me then’_  
_‘Im going to need to go to the alien bar to get rid of this…situation’_  
_‘Cat better not try anything’_  
_‘Aldebaran rum though… maybe not’_  
_‘I wonder if Kal has any information about whether Kryptonians can actually combust’_  
_‘Als going to kill me if she figures out what a hot gay mess I am’_  
_‘I should get ice cream’_  
_‘I swear she must be doing this on purpose’_  
_‘Zrhueiao’_  
_‘Mmm chocolate fudge.. I definitely need ice cream’_  
_‘I wonder what Lena tastes like?’_

Her thoughts had started to become more focused the more she latched onto the one topic…

‘ _Rao I'm so aroused’_  
_‘I'm going to have to do something about this later…_  
_… and thank the gods for introducing me to Lee she's just sheer perfection’_  
_‘My senses are definitely turned up too high’_  
_‘Can I smell..’_  
_‘Wait is that Lena?’_

Lena's head snapped up at that, eyes widening as she realised that Supergirl could smell how excited she was… keeping her CEO mask firmly in place she couldn't help feeling completely flustered on the inside, a red blush stained her chest.

Lena turned her head noticing the Supergirl was staring now, eyes blazing like stars across the night lit sky.

Thinking to herself Lena internally rambled- _she doesn't know I know, she can't know I know… the only thing she knows is that I'm turned on by her too_ … the brunettes heart was pounding and Supergirls eyes started to buldge dramatically obviously noticing the clear shift in her biorhythms.

Tension was seeping into the atmosphere and they just stared at each other on the sofa in her office in complete disarray. 

Lena watched as Supergirl bit her lip teasingly and she could see how the heroes breathing had became erratic. She was obviously debating her options and to say that Lena was amused at the internal monologue when coming into contact with the thoughts that she couldn't block out, would be _accurate._

Ones she definitely didn't want to block out…

  
_'C’mon your Supergirl for Raos sake just kiss her! You can do it Zor-El just kiss her. Why is it so difficult?! Why am I such a mess when it comes to thissss, just do it you can do it yo-'_

Lena cut her off  
She just couldn't take it anymore.

Straddling the Supers hips in one brash movement she leaned inwards lips grazing, their breath intertwined. “Is this okay?”

Supergirl nodded surprised at the action before leaning into her and bringing her arms around to Lena’s back- pushing her hips forward and deepening the kiss. Moaning into each others mouths, Sparks were flying in every single direction as their chests pressed together, the pair only slowing once Lena and her human anatomy had needed to come up for air.

The CEO leant backwards taking in the sight before her- Supergirl panting, hair mussed, a fierce gaze across her face licking her lips as she watched Lena's eyes flicking across her body. 

Lena couldn't help but flush at the privilege of getting to see the Kryptonian like this.. _primal and dark_. Moving her hands lower gently touching the hero through her suit. She could feel hard abs quiver as her fingers embraced hard lines, the suit clinging to every inch of her supple form perfectly- it was astonishing… otherworldly beauty she herself had thought that she had no right to witness… but Supergirl had wanted her, _she’d even thought about her_.

Shivering in anticipation, Lena mused that was about to be fucked by a god, that _she_ would be fucking a god.

Lena's heat rising, the Kryptonian could definitely sense it and it was working the hero up along with her. Every brush Lena did over her costume was calling out to her until she felt like she was basking in Raos light- senses almost peaking and becoming too much to handle. 

Supergirl growled flipping them over, hovering just a touch so she didn't put her full weight on top of Lena. Husking “What do you want Miss Luthor?” cobalt eyes twinkling as she leant inwards to take the brunettes lower lip between her teeth.

Lena groaned at that, feeling the sheer power underneath her fingertips. Supergirl was practically vibrating with intensity as she took control. It was exactly what Lena had needed “Fuck me Supergirl I need you to fuck me.”

That was enough to send Supergirl into overdrive- their lips colliding as she felt a hand tearing at the fabric of her blouse, buttons popping across the floor and scattering. 

Her skirt went in the same direction, the expensive fabric strung across the sides of the sofa. 

It was then that Supergirl's palms had seemed to be everywhere at once, using her mouth to mark the brunettes pale complexion as she descended onto ample breasts, then down to the curvature of her hips and onto anywhere that she could manage to frantically reach. 

The Luthors mind had ascended into utter oblivion as she was lost to both a firm lustful touch and the teasing sensations.

She felt it as Supergirl brushed over her mound- just barely _grazing_ before she grasped the outer edge of the delicately soaked fabric, the Kryptonian lifting her head in asking “Can I?” 

Lena nodded her consent whilst violently stifling a loud and shame filled moan as the last of the clothing had been ripped from her body.But before she could even _try_ an attempt at understanding what was happening she felt two hands gently cup at her cheeks.

Gazing upwards she found that two stunning blue hues were now looking back at her softer than before “Let go Lena.. I want to hear you”. 

In that moment it struck her how kind the hero was throughly being and how much love she obviously had to give. Grateful she could see all of that compassion and vulnerability staring back at her, as clearly as she could view the person that was actually laying underneath. 

This wasn't the stoic leader, the brave solider, the alien being or even the adorkable nerd that she'd come to know over the time they'd spent together in her office- this was a young girl, a person just like she was… real.. _tangible,_ with emotions that was letting her in.. leaving the cape in her stead as she did so too.

That had struck a chord in the Luthor, desperately realising that she needed to _feel_ her.. this girl _whoever she was_. Touch her skin _softly_ , run her hands through her hair properly and see her come comprehensively undone above. 

Leaning her forehead against Supergirl's returning the caring gesture by caressing the blonde's locks. Slower now she moved her own hands down feeling the nape of the Kryptonian's neck to her shoulders until she had finally found the clips that kept the cape in its rightful place.

Looking upwards she graced with nervousness in the girls eyes- Supergirl biting her lip was allowing Lena to continue. 

Lena's ability to concentrate on the woman’s mind had be drowned in her own emotions long ago- it was all too messy to comprehend, _especially_ any of the background noise. 

But currently... _here,_ there was just… silence, looking deeper into shining sapphires Lena tried to go in further to distinguish whether the hero was really ok with what they were doing and that's where she heard it… a tiny insecure thought at the far back of her skull. _‘What if she thinks I look weird’_

_‘I'm different’_ it was etched in shame and humiliation and Lena suddenly got the implication that pretending to be human on this earth only took her so far in terms of an adequate disguise. 

That perhaps in fact somewhere along the lines she had been _burned_ before.

That was something Lena _could_ work with and understand. Quite often the brunette had been ridiculed and shamed, bullied for being a Luthor or for being different… for not being Lex. 

More often than not she found herself on the outside looking in, never right and never fitting. Supergirl was an alien, on a different alien world, with alien physiology.. of course she'd feel insecure.. alone.. _different_.

Lena's heart clenched- she couldn't bare to see this beautiful creature in pain, realising how hard it must've been for Supergirl to let her in and to allow this experience, exactly what it had meant for her to do away with these insecurities and give into the desire and need for pleasure that she had for Lena.

Softly Lena spoke again “Are you sure this is okay?”

Shuddering Supergirl reached behind herself and undid the top of her suit in acknowledgement. The crest gradually falling away to reveal a swathe of beautifully tanned skin, etched in stone, every muscle defined and every curve perky- like she had been _crafted_ by an artists hand. 

Frozen solid, all Lena could do was stare- at how utterly magnificent she was. 

Taking hold of Lena's hands Supergirl guided her palms shakily over her silken skin. It was warmer than a humans, _softer too_. Hard to that believe it was possible for it to stop bullets. 

Every muscle rippled under her touch as she caressed each section of skin, getting to know Supergirl _intimately._

Lena had known right at that moment just how lucky she was- _yes she had been eavesdropping, yes she had been teasing notthinking that anything would come of it,_ but this was way more than anything she could have ever tried to imagine and _seeing_ her, feeling her bare skin against her, finding such trust in those blue hues it completed her. 

Supergirl had given her more of something she hadn’t even known that she had needed.. _a place she wasn't alone anymore._

_ Were the two of them could find a sense of belonging.  _

Upon finishing her exploration Lena pressed her lips up to the super trying to convey everything she couldn't bring herself to say.

_It was probably a stupid idea,_ they hadn't exactly known each other long. She'd been rescued and they'd formed a working relationship. Often meeting in the darkened corners of her office or sometimes _perhaps_ the balcony, but this was the first time Lena was really getting to know her and the _only_ time the walls in Supergirl's mind had well and truly come down- until gone completely.

The blonde seemed to understand as she hummed into the kiss, pressing back harder with just as much emotion until she stood suddenly, relinquishing her grasp.

Lena's heart was in her throat, biting back the question ‘ _why’_ until she realised what it was that Supergirl was doing. Quickly the woman spun clockwise until she was stood only in a pair of blue shorts that matched her suit, tights and boots left haphazardly sideways. 

Floating over gracefully moving Lena so that her body was flush across the sofa whilst she continued to hover above her. Gently the Kryptonian lowered so that their bodies intertwined. 

The Luthor could feel the rise and fall of Supergirl's chest, the steady rhythm of her heartbeat against her own. Her warmth enveloped her like a soothing blanket of seduction. 

Moving a hand across Supergirl's sternum stopping to admire her breasts appreciatively until she ended up descending lower and lower until she had reached the shorts. 

Grasping at her wrist to stop her, looking to each other- Supergirl breathed out shyly “I-I'm a little different to what you might expect.” 

Lena steeled herself _at that_ staring into her unflinching.. seeing her soul.. “your beautiful” she said confidently knowing that it was the truth and exactly what Supergirl had needed. With that the Kryptonian let out the heavy breath that she'd been valiantly holding and had allowed Lena to continue in her explorations.

Lowering the boy shorts just _ever so_ slightly Lena could already see the muscle dipping into a beautiful v across the two of her hips- leading onto a bare mound with just a hint of pink lips peaking out through the fabric that she'd barely pulled down. 

It was only when she had decided to dip a finger to really _feel_ through her wetness did she notice a difference- small ridges covering the expanse of her labia. 

Realising by _Supergirls evidently intense reaction_.. they were nerve endings, acting similar to the human clitoris. 

Lena's scientific mind was scrambling astonished, itching to discover _more_ of this fascinating new territory and gauge the whole of Kryptonian anatomy. But… alas she reigned herself in- keeping her outward reactions in check because the last thing she needed was Supergirl retreating back into her shell and running away at the notion that Lena had wanted to dissect her like one of those sci-fi films.

“You feel so good” Lena breathed out against the base of Supergirl's neck. The hero whimpered as the CEO moved so that the rest of her hand had disappeared inside the shorts.  


Soon she had discovered in awe that Supergirl's anatomy contained a clitoris _AND_ ridges… and mused that _damn she must have one hell of an orgasm._

Once her hand had started to move deftly at either side of the puckered ridges Mewls had started to rip from Supergirl's throat, orbs scrunched at the amount of sensation that her form was undertaking- her head was tilted back only revealing her luxurious throat with her chest pushed forward. 

Lena couldn't help it she had the urge to _lick_ … leaning forward bracing with her other elbow she let her tongue trail from the top of the Kryptonians jaw and straight down to her collarbones until she was nipping sweetly at her chest- continuing her titillating manoeuvres down below as she went. 

Quivering, _clearly_ Supergirl was overwhelmed. Ceasing in her movements Lena tried for better access changing the angle.

Hearing a tear she soon realised that it was a pointless endeavour because now the shorts were gone and Supergirl was looking at her ready, hungry and _waiting._

"Fuck"

Pulling each other back down- their bodies connected, bare skin brushing.. their cores rubbing against each other. Lena couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of them being so intimately connected- and that’s when she decided “I want to come with you, feel you on me as I do”

Gasping “Rao yesss!” Supergirl roared as they moved into a position were they could grind against each other's cores their fluids intermixed. 

Starting to move together- Supergirl had a firm grasp as she held onto Lena so she didn't fall, loose rhythm or any control of their motions. Panting- breathless they worked each other up and Lena could feel the delicate ridges of Supergirl's skin moving across her and making her feel jolts of electricity throughout her centre sending shivers down throughout her spine. 

Supergirl herself was muttering a jumble of incomprehensible wording face contorted in look of absolute bliss. Getting louder- Lena couldn't hold back if she’d tried.. feeling her walls tensing she knew that this was going to be more that a little _intense._

Kissing passionately, their tongues dragged lazily, moving together as they tried to keep up with each other, the rhythm getting harder and harder to control “Oh Lena” Supergirl froze gasping for air- body jolting and hard cries tearing from her throat. Lena was awestruck and entranced at the sheer _power_ of Supergirl coming undone, feeling the blondes wetness pooling below them as she bounced from one aftershock to another, moaning and gasping for oxygen. 

Lena continued her movements determined to draw it out and be their along with her too, she was close.. almost there- and then she felt it.. Supergirls body slam into hers their breasts connected, the alien still trembling ever so slightly.

Supergirl started nibbling and whispering dirty words to entice an orgasm, the melodic Kryptonian phrases filtering into her ear… the Kryptonian knew _exactly_ what she was doing when she said “Come for me Lena”- _that_ was all it had taken as the waves overpowered her being held tightly by the caped crusader.

Crashing the CEO’s arms and legs were like jello and so she tucked her chin into the heroines neck to breathe in a waft of her scent in an attempt to calm down.

Breathlessly they both paused for the moment gathering themselves together until they ended up in a heap strewn across the sofa- curled up naked and comforted by each others presence. 

Stuck in thought neither of them was wanting to interrupt nor destroy the moment that they’d shared.. that was until Lena had started to drift off and she felt the Kryptonian lay kisses across her skin and zip away before landing back underneath her figure covering them up with her cape as they both lay happily nuzzled into each other.. _contented._

It wasn’t until Lena felt a barrage of images punch her in her gut that she startled. Blanching forward she gasped head blossoming with images of fire, explosions and darkness along with the feelings of _absolute_ isolation, terror, dread and grief hitting her hard and _all at once._

She felt like she'd been squashed like a bug. Florescent green eyes widening- she brought a palm up to her mouth… _was it Krypton?_ Supergirl was dreaming about Krypton and she happened to be seeing it… the whole world as it burned…  _Supergirl had watched it happen._

Turning to see Supergirl lying fast asleep and murmuring in Kryptonian, tethered to her dreamscape. She couldn't help but let the tears fall, she’d had no idea how tragic the Kryptonian’s life had really been. 

_Sure,_ they’d all heard the stories but Superman had been a child _he didn't remember_ , Supergirl she had _watched_ it happen, she lived with that pain everyday and still managed to get up in the morning… how she could do that and _not_ be bitter was beyond Lena's comprehension.

Seeing into the Kryptonians mind, feeling a tiny proportion of what she'd gone through Lena couldn't help but feel truly enamoured by her strength and aura. 

_ She was so special. _

Brushing blonde strands off the girls faces-she chose to soothe her with touches until she felt the others mind settle down. Lying back into her warmth letting it surround her, it took her back into a deep slumber.

**

_ The following morning... _

 

Jess was doing great- she'd already organised Miss Luthor's schedule, she’d got an early start on the rest of her workday and she’d even had the time to stop for an early morning coffee. 

That’s why for the life of her she couldn't believe it when she'd missed the signs. She had liked to think that she was usually an observant person- anticipating Miss Luthor's needs before her boss had even had the time to think it over. That's why she was _stumped_ and at a total loss when she’d found herself _currently_ standing at the door to Miss Luthor's office staring at the scene in question.

_It was a mess_ \- clothes torn and strewn across both the flooring and furniture. Things were broken and crumbling. File cabinets had been left open and contractual papers were left in odd places. 

Working her way through them to pick everything up- she folded the clothes and put things away until she realised that ... _well_ she was holding something that was definitely _not_ Miss Luthor's.

Lifting it up- it was then that she saw the giant crest in question and realised exactly what she had stumbled on into.

Blushing furiously chancing a look over to the sofa she froze- there lay her _boss_  Miss Luthor snuggled into a certain blonde Superhero, a cape only just managing to cover up their lower halves. 

Jess's eyes bulged at seeing Supergirl laid bare. _. wow_ , looking away swiftly she tried her best to scrub at the image of her boss specifically so it didn't get too awkward in the workspace. 

Recovering quickly she finished tidying the room quietly folding the Supers clothing and putting them all over to one side along with her shiny red boots. 

With the papers she just stacked them neatly on top of the desk along with the folded pile of _tattered_ remains she assumes were definitely Miss Luthors underwear.

“Eck” _they definitely had fun last night_. With that she left those two sleeping beauties alone and locked the door on her way out. 

Sighing- brushing a hand through her neatly styled hair- grimacing at the fact of having to push back all of Miss Luthor's meetings, _at least for the morning._

Discreetly she did smile though- despite no prior warnings that she definitely wished she’d gotten she was happy for this latest development in Miss Luthor's personal life, because overall she most certainly _deserved_ all the happiness in the universe.

_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
